Carnage Touching Across Time
by A Victorian Romance
Summary: Well, you'll probably hate us for this, but we dumped our characters, rEd adn starry in Feudal Japan and are bent on seriously messing up the first movie of Inuyasha! Enjoy!


Red Keirov hated his life. The girl of his dreams was taken because he was too tongue-tied to speak to her. His parents had decided that his communist beliefs made him a radical and reported him to the police who were tracking him as a potential terrorist and that was only the tip of the ice berg. Red's friends called him Menace, Red Menace to be precise and make that friend.

Starry had been Red's friend for as far back as he could remember. She may be twisted, violent and on a permanent sugar high but she was all Red had. The only thing that Red couldn't handle about Starry was her love of feeling his ears. Red was a half demon, as such he had fangs, claws and fox ears to top it all off. He didn't have any other friends because he was the only hanyo (half demon) in the school and for that he was uncompromisingly feared.

Now this is not only Red's story and how he finally met someone who understood his pain but also Starry's. Starry had recently convinced Red to go on an exchange trip to Japan with her to stay with a girl named Kagomé Higurashi. This is the tale of the many misadventures of this strange trio and their journey to violence and partial understanding.

"Akai (Which was Starry's name for him and he would let no one else use it), I don't want you scaring Kagomé. She seems like such a nice girl."

"Yeah Starry, I am so sure she'll be delighted to bring a lousy hanyou into her home. She's a shrine keeper. That has 'Kill the hanyou' written all over it." Red knocked on the door and prepared for the worst. He wasn't disappointed. Suddenly a Japanese girl in her school clothes no older them tackled Red and began to stroke his fox ears much to his horror.

"They're so soft and fuzzy. Why didn't you tell me your Akai hanyo had such fluffy ears, they're way softer than Inu's."

"YOU TOLD HER I WAS A HALF BREED?" Red's temper was running short but a glance from Starry and he quickly shut up.

"So who's Inu? You never told me about any Inu in your letters."

"Kagomé, I need to speak with your for a moment." Kagomé quickly walked into the other room with her grandfather closed the door so that Red and Starry couldn't hear their conversation. "What were you thinking girl? With your school friends I can make up fake illnesses but those two are in the house what can I do now? And you can't avoid the subject forever. You're sure as hell not telling them about the hidden well. If you told them you went back in time through the well to fight demons and gather the shards of a sacred jewel they'd think you're insane!"

"Grandpa before those two came here they sent us papers warning us that Starry was clinically insane. And her buddy Red is a hanyou."

"Tell them, but do it as simply as possible."

"OK!" Kagomé walked back into the other room and calmly began to speak, "WE'RE GOING TO FEUDAL JAPAN! I HAVE A TIME TRAVELLING WELL IN MY BACK YARD AND I GVET TO SKIP SCHOOL AND THERE'S A PERVERT MONK AND A HANYO AND A DEMON SLAYER AND A FUZZY LITTLE SHIPPO AND SUCH! IT'S AWESOME AND THERE'S BAD GUYS AND A SEACRED JEWEL THAT I SORTA BROKE AND THE KILLING AND THE FIGHTING DEMONS! Want to come?"

"I see nothing abnormal about that collection of random sentences just yelled at me by a Japanese girl whom I have never met before about a time traveling well. We're in. Can I bring my gun? Are their hot feudal guys? Can I have a miko suit?"

"Yes, sort of and no. Grab your stuff we're leaving right now."

"What the hell did she just say?"

"We're going through a magic well back to feudal Japan to fight demons and retrieve the shards of a sacred jewel that could turn a half breed all demon and such similar mayhem."

"Ah I see. Sounds pretty tempting but I'm not so sure about this."

"There's going to be raman." Kagomé knew all to well that no half breed could resist raman's delicious noodles and bold flavor, there was no way that… Hey Naraku is a half demon. Why hadn't Kagomé thought of trading Naraku raman for the sacred jewel? Oh well, that's a different story altogether, and back on task.

"WE LEAVE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER! FOR THE SOVIET CAUSE!"

Red: well anyways this is the first chapter of our parody of emotions touching across time and the first time we've inserted ourselves into a fanfic. Starry isn't here right now but she did help and please review, and no flaming our I will hunt tou down and crush you like the imperialistic little bastards that you are.

FOR SOVIET RUSSIA AND THE GREATER GOOD!

Starry: Can it, you over-grown stuffed animal. Don't make me "D" you!

Red: Eep!

Starry: Read and review please


End file.
